Oral initial nitrosoureas have shown irregular absorptions, toxicities, and anti-neoplastic effects. A simple method for administering CCNU intravenously via a 5 percent emulfor and 5 percent ethanol in D5W was developed. This preparation can be administered safely but has dose limiting hematologic toxicity as is seen with other nitrosoureas. Additionally, the drug does cause dyspnea and/or hypoxia. Some tumor regressions were noted in lung and colon cancers.